


Gordon’s Observation

by LunaJo36



Series: An Elf Call Fatry Side Stories [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJo36/pseuds/LunaJo36
Summary: Gordon on one of his “Best Friends Observations Missions” aka “Gordon stalking the other Black Bulls”.
Series: An Elf Call Fatry Side Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135424
Kudos: 9





	Gordon’s Observation

**Author's Note:**

> This acts as a sneak peek into the next chapter of the main story so if you don’t want spoilers wait for the next chapter of the main story (having a little bit of writers block with it so it might be a little while... so I skipped to writing this side story hoping it might help)

“...End I didn't hear that and go get a bath now," Gordon heard Finral’s voice from behind him as he finished buttoning his shirt after a bath. He turned around as he picked up his hat to find a portal opened by the door and Finral walking through it. “Oh. Hey, Gordon,” the young spacial mage said in surprise. “We've been wondering where you went,” he finished as Gordon placed the hat on his head.

“Why are you drenched?” Gordon asked, concerned.

"The stupid dog decided to lick me again," Finral answered, much to Gordon’s surprise seeing as to how nobody ever seemed to hear him. "It's better then him trying to eat me but it still smells."

Gordon nodded in agreement then left the room, leaving Finral to get cleaned up.

"I know," he heard Finral say to someone after he closed the door. "They're just a bit of a pain some times." 

“Who’s a bit of a pain? Who could my best friend be talking to?” Gordon mutter as he peaked his head into the room, Finral didn’t seem to notice.

"I forgot a change of clothes...,” Finral sighed.

“There’s nobody else in here.... Are you alright my dear friend?” Gordon tried to ask but Finral still didn’t notice.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Finral said before he opened a portal and reached his hand in and brought it back out with a change of clothes. "Because I felt like it and I'm a little tired from running around the hideout all day."

Gordon continued observing his friend, both in worry and curiosity. Who could he possibly think he’s talking to?

"Really? I've never once heard you complain about anything."

Is his precious friend sick?

"Oh, I see how you are. Make me do all the work just like Yami does."

_A communication spell, perhaps?_

"I'm sarcastic?! Have you met my little brother? ...Oh... wait.... no... that was sarcasm.... F-Fatry! I’m just stating the facts! Langris is way more sarcastic then I’ll ever be! You’re just upset because I mentioned him! I AM GETTING IN THE BATH! Alright! You’re spending time with Vanessa if we get the chance to switch places later.

“Switch places?”

“Until then I’m ignoring you,” And with that Finral went quite and removed his Black Bulls robe.

Gordon took that as his cue to leave. He headed to his darkened room, lit only by candles. When he reached it he went to his bookshelf and pulled down a book, on the cover read “My Observation Diary of My Very Best Friend, Finral” with a mildly creepy drawing of what resembled the young spacial mage. He opened it to a blank page and began to write.

**Author's Note:**

> 436 words... not as long as I would have liked but this will do for now.... perhaps I’ll have another side story in Gordon’s perspective later to make up for the shortness of this one.


End file.
